Secrets
by ViCtOrY45
Summary: Quinn asks for Santana's and Brittany's help to try and ask out Rachel, but what she doesn't know is that Rachel is already seeing someone. Will Quinn break them up or make them stronger? read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

"Wait hold up there for a second Quinn. Are you telling me that you want me and Britt to help you sing to a girl…but not any girl you want us to help you sing to _BERRY_?" Whoa I need to calm down before I either slap the HBIC out of Quinn or let out my little secret that may or may not come back to bite me in the ass.

Quinn's answer was to just stare at me like I was an idiot. "Santana during any part of our conversation did I stutter or did you just ignore me the whole fucking time?"

_Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?_

Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy

Has it ever crossed your mind  
When we're hanging, spending time girl, are we just friends?  
Is there more, is there more?

Saved by the fucking bell or in this case saved by the phone. "I think that it's a sign from the gods telling you that you need to loosen the fuck up. Now I need to answer this before I get my ass chewed out." Now to try and get some privacy while Quinn is looking at me like she's going to either kill me or jump my bones…and now back to the phone call.

"Hey"

"_Hey baby what's up?"_

"Nothing just hanging out with Britt and Quinn, what are you doing?"

"_I just got out of dance class."_

"How was it? Oh you will never guess what Quinn wants me to help her with."

"_It was alright but I missed you. What does Quinn want your help with? Does it involve throwing Jewfro into a dumpster because if it does then I think that you should help her."_

"No it doesn't but do I need to have another talk with him?"

"_San baby it's fine he's just being his usual creeper self. Back to what you were saying before, what does Quinn want your help with?"_

"You're going to love this, she wants to ask out Berry…." Ugh I wish I could see her face right now, I bet that shit would be priceless. What the fuck someone just fucking hit me. Shit I can't believe that Quinn just hit me. "What the fuck Q why the hell did you hit me? It's not my fault that you want to date a smurf."

"_Santana Lopez what did you just say?"_

Fuck fuckity fuck fuck fuck I am sooo not getting any for a while.

"I didn't mean it the way it sounded I swear, it just kind of came out."

"_You know what Santana" _Fuck she used my whole name I am in deep shit _"We will talk about this when you come over later. For now good bye."_

"Bye ba.." and there is the dial tone once again FUCK!

With a groan I put my phone back into my pocket. Well I better turn around and face the reason that I'm now residing in the dog house.

"What the fuck Q I was on the phone why in the hell would you hit me?" I figure that it's better to get my anger out of the way before Quinn decides that she wants to know who I was on the phone with. Like it's any of her fucking business anyways.

"Why did I hit you, you want to know why I fucking hit you?" Uh yeah that's why I asked her ass in the first place. "I'll tell you why, what happens if whoever you were on the phone with goes and tells Rachel that I'm into her?"

"Umm Santana, Quinn you might not want to hear this but Finn just told the guys that he wanted to sing a song in Glee to try and get Rachel back." Oh shit I almost forgot that Brittany was here. Shit what kind of best friend am I right now?

"What do you mean B?" What the hell do you mean what does she mean I mean come on if Britt can figure it out without anybody telling her shouldn't our "fearless leader" be able to? Well that sounded fucked up I am never using quotes in my head again.

"Well Artie just updated his status on Facebook and it says helping Finn trying to find a way to win his girl back."

The fuck when did she get on the computer? Oh well Britt works in fucking mysterious ways. Like a fucking ninja cheerleader, even in my head that shit sounds insane. I wouldn't doubt it though Coach probably did train her to be a ninja cheerleader I mean who would expect Britt to be a ninja?

"Shit fuck okay I need to make sure whatever it is I do will top Finn's lame song. So do you guys have any ideas?" I still have no clue why I'm still here I have no reason to help the bit…

_I know you want me, want me  
You know I want cha, want cha  
I know you want me  
You know I want cha, want cha_

I know you want me, want me  
You know I want cha, want cha  
I know you want me  
You know I want cha, want cha  
(Ha ha ha)

"What the hell is that?" I swear I think that Q is the one that needs to be held back a grade I mean come the fuck on.

"Quinn I think that it's San's phone, I mean I always hear that song whenever she has a text. I wish my duck would sing a song like that to me."

**I'm sorry for hanging up on you. It's just been a very stressful day. X- Wifey**

I swear to god I will kick some ass if this means what I think it means. "San why do you look so mad? Did someone say something mean to you on your phone cuz if they did I can get someone to beat them up for you."

"Na it's all good Britt I just realized that I have to leave in a little while."

Oh now her highness wants to look at me, how fucking lucky does that make my ass?

"Leave what do you mean leave I thought you were going to help me with this."

Help like I want to help her with anything that concerns Berr….

_I know you want me, want me  
You know I want cha, want cha  
I know you want me  
You know I want cha, want cha_

I know you want me, want me  
You know I want cha, want cha  
I know you want me  
You know I want cha, want cha  
(Ha ha ha)

**Your parents are coming to dinner so make sure you look nice. Love You X- Wifey**

Well shit there goes my plans for dessert. "Well Quinnie the Pooh it's been fun real fun but now I have to leave. Look I love you like a stepsister but you have to understand there are things that even I want to do for you."

A hug for Britt "By B I'll call you later okay?" I swear this girl gives some of the best hugs. "Bye San have a good night."

A semi nice smile and wave combo to Quinn and I'm out of there and one step closer to seeing my lady.


	2. Chapter 2

This shit is getting old. I think that it's time to have a little chat with Quinn about how I _**don't**_ want to help her get in Berry's pants. You would think that after I left she would get the hint that she has a better chance of getting Finn to help her but no. I had to turn my phone off after she kept blowing that shit up. When I got up this morning she had left 20 count it 20 texts and 5 voicemails. She must really want Berry or else she would have gotten the hint by now. If it was anybody else shit would have gone down by now.

Maybe I should change my number so she can't harass me anymore. Ugh never mind she would just get it from Brittany then she would bitch about me not telling her I changed my number. Speaking of Britt it's time to go pick her up so we can go to that hellhole they call school.

_I know you want me, want me  
You know I want cha, want cha  
I know you want me  
You know I want cha, want cha_

I know you want me, want me  
You know I want cha, want cha  
I know you want me  
You know I want cha, want cha  
(Ha ha ha)

**Hey can we meet during lunch? I miss you X- Wifey**

I love that girl. Even if I feel like I could strangle her most days. I'm pretty sure that every relationship goes through something like that. If they don't then I guess that makes us special or some shit like that.

**Good morning babe yea we can meet at lunch. The usual place? X- S**

Yeah I might be whipped but who gives a shit I really do love her. Now that I cleared that up it's time to go pick up Britt and avoid Quinn so I don't have to listen to her bitch about her plan. Stupid Quinn with her stupid plan to try and hook up with Berry, why in the hell am I even friends with her? Oh yeah I like being on the top of the food chain. Wait for it wait for it OMG I have the best plan _EVER! _I'll help Quinn but I'll find a song that Berry would hate and then I won't have to hear about Quinn and her whiny ass about how she wants Berry.

I am a fucking genius, so why the fuck didn't I think about this shit earlier? I should write a book about this shit. Now that I'm thinking about it I wonder what song the "Golden Boy" is going to sing. There I go again using air quotes in my head I really need to quit that shit it's irritating. . Back to the real world before Brittany thinks that something's wrong with me.

There is a reason that Britt is my best friend…no it's not because we used to hook up every now and then. I know what you're thinking but the reason why she's my best friend is she gets me. I know saying something like that makes me sound like a pansy but it's the truth. Britt gets a lot more than people think that she does. That's why I love her, even if I do have to watch her back because of the assholes that think she's an easy target.

"Hey San how are you today?" Holy ish when did she get in the car? I guess I need to pay more attention to my surroundings every once in a while.

"Hey B I'm pretty good how are you?" Now why is she looking at me like that? "Is there something on my face B?"

"No San but there's something on your neck. Is that a hickey?" A hickey what the hell there was nothing there earlier.

Mirror a mirror I need a freaking mirror, there we go! "Britt what are you talking abo…" Shit fuck there is a mark on my neck how did I not see this earlier. That shit is dark and OMG did she just poke it that shit hurt.

"Oww B why did you poke it? That hurt like a mother!"

"Wait that hurt your mother? How?" Ugh how can I be mad at her when she has that cute confused face.

"B I just meant that it hurt really bad." There goes the light bulb she finally got it. "Hey B I'll tell you later let's just head to school okay?"

"Okay San this morning when I woke up I found my cat reading my diary. I think she might have seen the songs I was going to tell Quinn to sing to Rachel. Oh no San what if my cat goes and tells Rachel what the plan is?"

Okay deep breath you can do this just a little longer until we get to the school. "Britt I'm sure that your cat won't tell Rachel the plan. We don't even really have a plan yet remember, so it's all okay no worries."

Finally at school now I can go deal with Q and get ready for some useless learning so I can meet up with my lunch date. Wow this is going too far Q is just staring at Berry like a creeper, maybe I should give her a heads up before she gets a restraining order on Q.

"You know Quinn you look like a fucking creeper just standing there staring at her. Just wait until she runs away from you screaming."

"Shut the hell up Satan are you going to help me or not?" Psh like I haven't been called Satan before the head bitch needs to come up with some new shit, because that is so 7th grade. "Wait is that a fucking hickey on your neck you left me so you could have a booty call what the hell Santana?"

"Well Q I've thought about it from the time I left your house to the time that you kept fucking blowing up my phone and I decided that I will help your lame ass. Don't say I didn't warn you when this shit blows up in your face. Where I went after I left your house and who I was with is none of your business. " I can't wait to see her get shut down maybe her ego will deflate a little bit.

"You know what Satan I won't get shut down. I know that she wants me all I have to do is let her know that I'm interested and she'll be running into my arms." Yeah right the only thing Rachel will be running to is the police station.

"Hey Q, San she's looking over here maybe you should go talk to her." Oh I can't wait to see how this shit goes down.

"Good morning Rachel how are you today?" The look on Rachel's face was priceless, damn it why don't I ever have a camera when shit like this goes down?

"Oh umm hello Quinn how are you today?" Why the hell is she looking at me like that what am I supposed to do? This has nothing to do with me like at all. Rachel is saved by the bell, time for glee. I wonder what song Finnocence picked.

Lucky me sitting next to effin Puck does he not know how to take a hint I mean what the hell will it take. At least Britt is on my other side and look at that I'm sitting right behind Rachel I guess we all know who's going to throw a fit about this later. Look at that I almost gave a shit there for a few seconds.

Where the hell is Finnocence so I can laugh at his lame ass. Well look Shue finally decided to show up on time.

"Today before we begin a couple of your fellow club members have a number to perform for us." Well now we can get this shit over with. I wonder what song he's going to oh shit really this is what he picks to sing her how lame is that? I guess I better pay attention to his lame attempt to serenade Rachel.

_I want you to want me  
I need you to need me  
I'd love you to love me  
I'm begging you to beg me  
I want you to want me  
I need you to need me  
I'd love you to love me_

I'll shine up the old brown shoes  
Put on a brand new shirt  
I'll get home early from work  
If you say that you love me

Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you crying?  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you crying?  
Feeling all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dying  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you crying?

I want you to want me  
I need you to need me  
I'd love you to love me  
I'm begging you to beg me

I'll shine up the old brown shoes  
Put on a brand-new shirt  
I'll get home early from work  
If you say that you love me

Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you crying?  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you crying?  
Feeling all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dying  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you crying?

Feelin' all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dying  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you crying?

I want you to want me  
I need you to need me  
I'd love you to love me  
I'm begging you to beg me

_I want you to want me  
I want you to want me  
I want you to want me  
I want you to want me_

Wow that was awful I don't know how this was going to win Rachel back, but I think that he managed to make her run for the hills. Awww the look on her face is so cute oh shit she's going to lay into his ass now. Finally someone needed to do it, I'm so glad it's her. God I love her so much, let's just hope that Queen Quinn doesn't find out about it.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I know there hasn't been any Pezberry action, but have no fear there will be a lot more interaction between the two in upcoming chapters.**

Yes finally someone is going to put Finnocence in his place. Today must be my lucky day to have a front row seat to this. Damn Quinnie the Pooh looks pissed. I didn't know a person could turn that red. I have the sudden urge to punch Finn in the face, more so than usual. He needs to take his hands off of Rachel. Stupid beard thinking he can touch her like that! Maybe I can corner him when he leaves the building so he knows that he should keep his huge hands off of Rachel.

**Rachel POV**

"Rachel please can we talk about what happened between us?"

Stupid Santana for making me agree to go out with him I should beat the crap out of her for that. "You want to talk Finn? Well I have no reason to talk to you now that whatever relationship we had outside of Glee is now over. So if you'll excuse me I have somewhere important to be."

"Rachel where are you going we aren't done for the day."

"Well Mr. Shue I don't think that I will be able to get anything done after the stunt that Finn just pulled so I am going to go home. Finn I would appreciate it if you would be so kind as to let me go so I can leave."

"Rachel it was just a song there is no reason for you to be that upset about it. I'm sure Finn thought that you would like it." Finn this Finn that maybe Mr. Shue should date Finn if he liked the song so much.

"Under any other circumstances I'm sure the song would be lovely Mr. Shue but Finn knows that our romantic relationship is over and I do not wish to be in a relationship with him anymore. So now I'm going to leave and pretend that this didn't just happen." Ahh it feels good to finally have a reason to storm out and leave Finn standing there like the idiot that he is. Oh my I have been spending way too much time with Santana. Although sometimes I need her attitude to deal with Finn.

Ugh Finn! Sometimes I can't believe him how dare he try to use Glee to make listen to him try and get me back. He knows that I don't want to listen to his excuses about why he did what he did. I wish I never even dated hi…

"Rachel are you okay you looked really mad out there and I thought it would be a good idea to check on you. I mean I know that you can take care of yourself but I just thought well I don't know what I thought, but are you okay?"

People say I ramble too much, have people never seen a nervous Quinn before? I mean come on how have people not see… crap a nervous Quinn freakin frak Santana was right!

"Well Quinn I'm fine. I'm just frustrated that Finn would try something like this when I specifically told him that there was nothing between us anymore. I thought he had enough respect for me not to go against my wishes. Oh well what can you do about it?" She's touching me why is she touching me? I'm not going to lie it feels weird and I don't think that I like it.

"Well if you need anything just give me a call alright?" The pod people have taken over the body of Quinn Fabray I think I should call somebody about it.

"Well thank you Quinn I will certainly remember that if I should happen to need any assistance."

"Well well well what do we have here? Quinn why are you talking to this freak show?" I swear she's lucky I love her.

"Hey Q hey Rachel. Rachel did you like that song Finn sang to you? I think he sounded kind of pathetic when he sang it." Sometimes I wonder how Brittany has us believing she's stupid.

"Hello Brittany. I don't know what I really thought about it, all I know is that he should have listened to me when I told him that our relationship is over and I'm not interested in getting back into a romantic relationship with him."

"Well Berry it's nice to see that you realized what the rest of us already have." What is she talking about? It's her fault that I was dating him in the first place.

"Santana I'm sure that I don't know what you're talking about, would you care to explain it to me?"

"I was just talking about how useless Finnocence is. There may be some hope for you yet." I should have seen that coming, there was no way he could do that without getting a rise out of Santana even if it was in private.

"Well Santana I can assure you that my relationship status with Finn is none of your business. Now if you ladies will excuse me I have somewhere I need to be. Have a lovely night and I'm sure that I'll see you tomorrow." I just hope Santana doesn't freak out too much when I talk to her tonight.

**Santana POV**

None of my business she think that it's none of my business well we'll see about that.

"Hey San are you okay you look like you want to punch somebody." There are two people I want to punch but I can't until I talk to Rachel.

"What? Oh yeah I'm okay. What are you looking at Q?" I think this is the longest she's been quiet since she realized she wants to jump Rachel's bones.

"Damn have you ever watched Rachel walk away? How does she have such long legs for being so short? It doesn't matter though it's just damn."

She has that rig… wait did she just say what I think she did? What the fuck gives her the right to look at **MY **Rachel that way?

"You're right I always thought that Rachel was hot, she just needs better clothes." Damn now Britt is checking out my lady. WHAT. THE. HELL. I think it's time for me to leave before I make sure Quinn can't check out Rachel anymore.

"Well as much as I would love to stand here and talk about Berry I have somewhere I need to be. Britt do you need a ride?"

"No thanks San I'm going home with Quinn."

"Okay I'll call you later Britt."

"Wait S where are you going I thought you said you were going to help me." Do I have to hold her hand through this whole thing?

"I said I'll help and I will just not tonight. I'll talk to you later. Bye." I swear she needs to stay out of my business like I stay out of hers. Now time to go home and bond with me family.

**Hey Babe do you want to come over tonight I miss you X- Wifey**

Family time can happen tomorrow, it's time to go see my baby.

**A/N Can anyone out there give me any ideas on what song Quinn should song to Rachel? Also should I make Finn a bigger problem than he is now?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N They've just started their junior year in high school, Rachel and Santana started dating right after their sophomore year. Just thought I would clear that up. Oh yeah I unfortunately don't own Glee.**

"Hey mom is it alright if I go to Rachel's tonight?"

"_Santana it's family night tonight. Why do you need to go to Rachel's?"_

"She just texted me and told me that she wanted to talk."

"_Wow Santana she really has you trained doesn't she?"_

"_¡la mamá yo no es un animal_! She wants to talk and I really want to spend some time with her."

"_I suppose it's all right but on Sunday you have to bring Rachel over for brunch so everyone can spend some time with the both of you."_

"That's something that I can do. Is it all right if I stay the night?"

"_If it's okay with her dad's then I don't see a problem with it."_

"Thank you mom"

"_No problem mija. I love you and have a good night."_

"I love you too mom."

Yes now I have the whole night with Rachel life is fucking awesome right now! If you would have told me I would be this happy to see Rachel, I would have happily punched you in the face. It all changed between us two months after school ended last year.

_*Flashback*_

_I swear coach is trying to kill us with all of the crap she has us doing. I think that it's time to go break some rules because it's hot as hell out there and I think I'm going to die. Ahh ice cream the only reason in the world I would willingly leave the house after going through the torture that is Cheerio's practice. Yum cookies and cream ice cream, OMG talk about an explosion of flavor in your mouth! Well what do we have here? Should she really be wearing a skirt that short? Speaking of short how can she have such long legs? That ass oh God look at that ass I just want to reach out and touch it._

_She's turning around come on let me see the face that goes with that body. Damn she just left and I didn't even get to see her face. That's okay though, there can't be that many people in Lima that look like her. Ugh time to go babysit. I want to know how I'm supposed to devote any of my thoughts to something other than that piece of ass. I now have a goal for the summer, to find my mystery girl and see if I can get with her before school starts._

_*End flashback*_

That was when I first realized that I wanted Rachel. Granted at the time I might not have known who I was shamelessly checking out but I'm okay with that. During sophomore year Rachel had just transferred to WMHS so she wasn't as targeted as much as she is now. She wouldn't go through half the shit she has to deal with if it wasn't for Quinn. I think that's what pisses me off the most about this situation. Quinn was so hateful to Rachel and now she wants to get with her. How does that make any fucking sense?

I guess I'll think of all this crap later and just enjoy my time with Rachel. All I can hope is that we can have one afternoon without someone interrupting us. It's like people know when we're alone together and they decide that they need us for something. That shit just makes me want to punch someone in the throat.

"Hello Santana how are you?" Look who's home early today it's Rachel's Daddy Leroy.

"I'm pretty good Leroy how are you and how was work?"

"I'm good just a little tired. Work was pretty busy today one to many car accidents. I thought tonight was your family night?"

"It is but Rachel said she needed to talk so here I am."

"Well well well isn't someone trained?" First my mom and now Leroy so not cool. I'm being double teamed and not in the good way either.

"I prefer the term happily whipped thank you very much." How dare he say I'm trained I'm not a fucking dog or some shit like that.

_I know you want me, want me  
You know I want cha, want cha  
I know you want me  
You know I want cha, want cha_

I know you want me, want me  
You know I want cha, want cha  
I know you want me  
You know I want cha, want cha  
(Ha ha ha)

**Babe are you here yet? X- Wifey**

"Well I guess I go up before someone flips her lid." Sometimes she can get scary as fuck she had her Daddy shaking like she was about to kick his ass the last time I came over and she thought he wasn't letting me in the house.

"I'll let you be on your way, sometimes I still get flashbacks of the last time I took too long to let you in the house." I'm laughing now but at the time I'm not going to lie I was scared shitless, I don't think I've ever seen Rach that mad before.

"Well Leroy it's been fun but I better get upstairs before she comes down here."

"Better you than me. Are you staying the night or just for dinner?"

"I haven't checked with the boss yet but I think I'll be here for the night." Why the hell is he laughing at me? He knows how his daughter is.

"Daddy is Santana here yet?" Watching him squirm is some funny shit. That's what his ass gets for laughing at me.

"She's just pulling up now Rachel. I'll send her up when she gets inside." Lying to his daughter what kind of parent? "Hey don't raise your eyebrow at me, you know that neither one of us need to hear another lecture from her about this."

He's right but I'm not going to tell him that. "See you at dinner Leroy." It's time to get some answers.

*RB&SL* RB&SL* RB&SL* RB&SL* RB&SL* RB&SL* RB&SL* RB&SL* RB&SL* RB&SL* RB&SL* RB&SL

"Hello Love." There's my smile I missed that all day.

"Hey Baby. What are you doing?" She hasn't changed yet maybe I can help her with that.

"Just checking my Facebook. How's Brittany?"

"She's good. She went to spend the night with Quinn to help her come up with the beginning of Operation Berry." God I love the way she laughs.

"Operation Berry really? Who named it that? Aww don't pout Tana I just expected something less obvious." Hey I came up with it on the spot who is she to judge?

Wait where did she go…Oh well I guess that it's changing time. I walked up behind her after she pulled off her shirt and wrapped my arms around her. We fit perfectly together. Kill me now I sound like such a cliché. Mmm her kisses are so addictive, I could kiss her all day long. See I'm nothing but a walking talking cliché.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Sorry for taking so long for updating life got in the way. The next chapter should be up by Sunday. Unfortunately I own no part of Glee. Now on with the story.**

**Rachel's POV**

Just one more kiss…. Okay that was a lie kissing Santana is like the best feeling ever. She makes me feel like everything is perfect whenever I'm with her. I pull back so I can look into her eyes.

"I love you." I love the fact that I'm the only person that can put a smile like that on her face.

"I love you too Rachel so so much." I gave her a quick peck on the lips but pulled back when she tried to deepen it.

"Rachel." I wonder how many people would pay to see big badass Santana Lopez whine.

"Let me finish getting changed so we can talk."

"Ugh fine. I swear the things I do for you." If I wasn't dating her, I would have to slap her or something for the way she looks at me. I'm pretty sure if she had it her way I wouldn't wear clothes at all when she's around. I know I wouldn't complain if she were to walk around with no clothes on. Knowing our look someone would come to visit and she would flip her shit.

I walked over to the bed where she was sitting watching me and straddled her.

"Baby I'm sorry about what I said earlier when we were talking with Quinn and Brittany. I know it made you mad, but I didn't mean it." She sighed and wrapped her arms around me.

"Rach I know you didn't mean it but sometimes it gets hard to remember that not everyone knows that you're with me. I mean Finn thought he had you, and now Quinn thinks that she can get you."

I gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. Sometimes it's hard to remember that she isn't badass Santana Lopez all of the time.

"I know that this is frustrating for you, but remember I am with _YOU_ and I love _YOU_ and only _YOU_!"

_When you see my face  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth the damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell_

"Ugh it's Quinn I better answer it before she has a hissy fit. If I didn't love you so much I would hate you for having her so hung up on you." She looked so ridiculously serious when she said this that I just had to laugh at her. Time for my serious face so we can get this over with.

"What the hell do you want Quinn I'm kind of busy at the moment." She looks so hot when she's mad.

"_Hello to you too Santana. I just thought I would let you know that I have an idea for operation win Rachel."_

"Wow Tana I thought you came up with a horrible name." I think I just shocked her with the fact that I can whisper.

"Really Quinn that's the best you can come up with?" I don't think she can breathe she's laughing too hard.

"_Do you have a better name? You know what forget about the name do you want to hear my idea or not?"_

I think I'm going to have a little fun with this. I leaned in closer and started to kiss down Santana's neck, stopping long enough to leave a mark to show people that she's taken.

"Ungh no I don't wa- want to hear your sss…stu…stu..stupid plan but you're going to tell me anyways aren't you?"

Damn her sarcasm sucks when she's trying not to moan. I started to move to the other side of her neck and she almost dropped her phone trying to switch ears and give me more access to her tan skin.

"Santana are you okay?" Shit I think she may have heard us. Fantastic Tana looks really pissed right now.

**Santana's POV**

Fuck Fuck Fuck Quinn is out to ruin my life. Now she's going to try and be a good friend? Fuck It's like she keeps more tabs on me than my mom. My poor baby I bet she thinks I'm going to flip out on her.

"Quinn I'm fine can we just get this over with so I can get back to what I was doing?" Damn I'm good, I didn't even sound that pissed off.

"_I'm going to invite her to a sleepover tomorrow night."_ Fuck that noise Rach and I have a date tomorrow night.

"That's fine and fucking dandy but I have plans that don't involve you and your pathetic plan."

"_Too late Satan, Britt is already calling Rachel." _Ha like she'll say yes!

"Whatever Quinnie call me when she answers you." It's nice to finally be able to hang up on the bane of my existence.

This phone call is going to be interesting. Why can't understand that if Rach wanted her she would have already went after her? But no she has to cut into our alone time. How the how am I suppose to get my mack on when she keeps pulling this shit?

"Hello?"

"_Hey Rachel I have a question for you…"_

"What would that be Brittany?"

"_Well would you like to come over to Quinn's house so we can have a sleepover?"_

"Brittany that sounds like it could be loads of fun but I'm afraid I have plans tomorrow night." That's right plans… with me. Neither one of us want to spend any time with Quinn's crazy ass.

"_Well how about Saturday?"_ Shit! We should have just gone out of town this weekend.

"Uh that sounds great Brittany." Ugh FML Saturday is going to suck ass big time!

"_Awesome Rachel we're going to have so much fun. Well bye."_

"Yeah bye Brittany." I really do hate Quinn right now she knew that Rach couldn't say no to Britt.

This has the making of a good day time drama, we could make millions on this shit. Okay maybe not millions but somewhere up close to those digits. All in all this shit makes me want to pack some shit up take Rachel and get away from the Lima losers.

"Baby I know that you don't want to do this but I think the sooner we get this over with, the sooner we can forget about this." For some reason I don't think it's going to be as easy as she's making it sound.

"Rach if this is what you want to do then I'll do it. I'm kind of thinking that her plan will only get worse from here on out."

_When you see my face  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth the damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell_

"What the hell do you want Quinn?" I like I said earlier I really hate Quinn.

"_No need to be all snappy I was just calling to let you know that the sleepover is happening on Saturday not tomorrow."_ Psh like I didn't know that.

"Whatever who's going to be there?"

"_You, me, Britt, and Rachel DUH!"_ What an idiot!

"Did you ever stop and think that she might think that this is some grand plan to try and humiliate her, seeing as you want to try and surround her with two of the meanest Cheerios?"

"_Oh um well I didn't think of that. What should I do?"_ God she really is hopeless.

"Why don't you invite all of the Glee girls? That way she won't be suspicious of us."

"_Damn Satan I knew there was a reason I keep you around."_

"Fuck you Quinn just fuck you."

"Tana baby calm down. The more you let her rile you up, the more she's going to want to stay on the phone." God I am so whipped

"Just make the calls Quinn. No I won't help you with that so don't even ask. So fuck you and good night!" Thank you baby Jesus it's over…for now.

"Tana what's the plan now?" I looked at Rachel and decided that it was time to get my mack on.

"Well now me and you are going to have some alone time and then we'll talk about that dumbass."

I leaned forward and gave her a slow kiss. It was at times like this when I realized how lucky I was to have her in my life. I really don't know what I would do without her.

When I pulled back she was beaming at me, God I love her smile.

"Hey Rach do you remember when we officially met?"

"Hmmm I believe that I do."

_*Flashback*_

_I was taking my younger brother Fabian to the park four days after I seen my mystery girl. It was one of the rare days that I didn't have Cheerio practice. I thought it would be nice to spend some time with him._

_We made it to the park and had been there for about 20 minutes playing tag when Fabian ran into a girl that was jogging. Me being the brilliant person that I am started laughing to myself not realizing that they could hear me. Fabian was just lying there when I got into big sister mode and started running to him._

_**Rachel's POV**_

_I thought it was a nice enough day do skip my elliptical and go for a run in the park. I made it about half way around before a small body collided with me. Seeing as I wasn't paying that much attention we both fell in a pile of limbs. _

_The little boy I ran into looked to be about four with curly brown locks that would make any woman jealous of him, his bright brown eyes were dancing with amusement. I started to ask him if he was alright when he gave me one of the biggest brightest smiles and told me to wait and watch._

_I was confused until I heard laughing coming from the direction he had been running from. I was getting ready to get up when he said "Wait she's coming."_

_I heard pounding feet coming towards us. "Fabian are you okay little man are you hurt so I need to call mom for you?"_

_Wow she has an amazing voice and a totally banging body to go with it. The kid Fabian I guess decided that he wanted to play with this girl some more. He waited until she got really close to him and then he turned over and said "Boo gotcha Tana!" _

_He sat up and looked at me while his sister I guess was trying to catch her breath after he scared her. "Hi my name is Fabian sorry for running into you I wasn't paying attention. Thank you for helping me scare my sister her name is Santana wanna play tag with us?" _

_Wow and people say that I talk a lot. I chuckled and looked over at his sister who was glaring at him._

"_Damn it Fabian I'm going to kick your ass when we get home." She looked really angry at him, and he just laughed._

"_No you won't Tana you love me too much." She looked over at me and I had to laugh at the double take she did._

"_Hi I'm Rachel Berry sorry for taking your little brother out." She looks really pretty when she smiles._

"_Hi Rachel Berry I'm Santana Lopez, and unfortunately that ball of energy is my little brother Fabian."_

"_Hey Rachel Berry and Santana Lopez do you guys wanna play tag with Fabian Lopez? You're being kind of boring not doing anything but sitting in the dirt."_

_**Santana's POV**_

_Thank you Fabian I just may have to take him out for ice cream after this. I now have a name to go with that amazing body._

_*End Flashback*_

"You know we really have to thank Fabian for helping us get together." It's true if it wasn't for the brat we probably wouldn't have gotten together in the first place.

"Yeah yeah yeah."

"Tana you know that I'm right. Well what do you want to talk about now?"

"Hmmm how about how awesome you think I am?"

"Wow and people think that I'm full of myself. On a more serious note, I think that Noah knows." Did she just say what I think she did?

"What do you mean Rach?" I will not freak out. I. ...

"I mean he's been watching us. Now before you freak out it's not in a creepy Jewfro way, it's more like he's trying to catch us at something." Fucking Puck!

"Rach eventually everyone is going to find out, so if he knows ten oh well." Quinn is going to flip her shit when she finds out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sadly I don't own Glee *sad face*. But oh well life will go on.**

**Rachel's POV**

When she say's things like that I wonder how much she really wants to be out at school. I know I hate keeping us a secret, it feels like I'm living a lie. I know if we were out I wouldn't have to worry about Quinn or Finn and neither would she.

"San you know we can come out at any time, we don't have to wait until someone else finds out about it. I know that you wanted to see who would find out about us first but in reality I don't think that people are going to find out about us without some help." Stupid plan that my stupid ass agreed to.

"Rach I know we can and now that I'm thinking about what we're doing I just feel really stupid about it. Sometimes I just feel so upset at myself because I made you agree to this when neither one of us had any problem with being out."

This is why I love her she's so sweet and caring even when everyone only sees her as a bitch. Maybe I can get her to change her mind before anyone else wants to try and get involved with either one of us.

"San let's just talk about this later okay? Right now I just want to spend time with you before anyone else decides that they want to interrupt us."

The sound of a baby crying cut me off. Fucking Finn I swear he just can't take a hint. You would think after I found him with his hands down some guys pants he would understand that I don't want to talk to him. What was going on before then really doesn't matter it gave me an excuse to break up with his dumb ass. I should just let Santana answer the phone then he would get the hint.

"What do want Finn?" Someone should just kick his giant ass so I don't have to deal with him.

"_I want to talk with you Rach about what you seen it really wasn't what-"_

"Look Finn I don't care what happened or what you've been doing behind my back but all I have to say is that we're over and we will _**never ever**_be getting back together again. Good bye and stop harassing me."

Well now that I took care of that I'm just going to turn my phone off so there are now distractions.

"Now where were we?"

**Santana's POV**

"Well now that I think about it you were going to tell me why you broke up with Frankenteen out of nowhere." This should be good, knowing what an idiot he is.

"Well I was supposed to have dinner with his family so I went to pick him up from practice. So I went to pick him up and as I was walking towards the field I heard some voices and one of them sounded like him so I went to go see who he was talking to. When I finally found him he had his hand in some guys pants. So I told him it was over and I left."

Oh god I was thinking it was going to be something completely stupid but this is just fucking hilarious.

"Damn babe made him run to a guy what does that say about you?" This is teasing gold who does that anyways?

"Shut up San you know it's some funny shit. You can't tell anybody about this either." What does she mean I can't tell anybody this is just too funny to pass up.

"I'm not making any promises about it but I will try. If he starts some shit you know I won't hold back about it." That's the best that I can offer her and she knows it.

"Okay that sounds fair to me. Do you want to go and help Daddy with dinner?"

"Sure I miss spending time with Leroy, especially when you scare him." You would think that he would be the scarier parent since he's bigger but once he gets Rach started when she's pissed off he tries to run for the hills.

"I resent that remark I do not scare Daddy…he just knows when he's fighting a losing battle." Losing battle my ass she gets all psycho and she scares my ass sometimes. You would think that with me having a Spanish family nothing can scare me but her crazy ass can.

"Rach I'm 100 percent sure that you resemble that remark and that's okay because I'll still love you craziness and all."

"Whatever San let's just go down stairs to get this over with. Sometimes I swear he loves you more than me." She may have a small point there.

"Now you know how I feel about yours and my mom's relationship. It's the same thing babe and I'm okay with that. It means she won't try and scare you off." It would really suck if she did try to scare her away.

"Okay okay I see your point lets go down stairs now."

"After you babe." If I could watch her walk in front of me all of the time me life would have so much more meaning. I wonder if I could talk her into wearing a shorter skirt for our date tomorrow. Wait forget that noise I don't want anybody else eyeballing my girl.

"So you guys decided to grace me with your presence? To what do I owe the honor?" Damn Leroy always gotta have something to say.

"Yes sir yes we did I thought that I would come and see you before Rach decides that we need some alone time if you know what I mean." Well that's going to get me slapped for sure.

"Santana must you insist on speaking like that to adults I'm pretty sure they don't want to hear anything like that. Would you talk to your mother like that?" Uh hell to the no.

"Maybe if it was during like New Year's or something like that." So she wouldn't remember me saying it.

"Well as much fun as this is I have some news to share with the two of you." Must the man look like someone just kicked his dog?

"Well Daddy what is it?" Crap they know about the party I took Rach to las-

"Your Dad called me earlier today to tell me that we will be having guests for dinner." I wonder Who's coming over?

"Wait he told you this earlier and you're barely letting us know now? Really Daddy no heads up for us?" Maybe I should step in and save him before she really gets on a roll. I grabbed her hand and turned her to where her back was to her dad.

"Rach babe maybe he just spaced it out or wanted to wait until we came down so we could spend some alone time together before everyone showed up. So calm down a little bit okay?" Damn I really am good at being her keeper.

She gave me a quick peck on the cheek and turned back to Leroy. Before she made it all of the way around he was giving me a thumbs up.

"You're right San. I'm sorry Daddy but school has just been really stressful. Oh I have a question to ask you." Question what question?

"It's okay Rachel I understand you just need to calm down and take a deep breath every once in a while. What's the question sweetie?" She still has the man wrapped around her finger.

**Rachel's POV**

"Quinn is having a slumber party on Saturday and I was wondering if I could go." Even though it's probably a horrible idea.

"I don't see why not just remember to check with your Dad when he gets home. Are you going to be there Santana?" Like she would willingly leave me alone with Quinn.

"There is nowhere else I would rather spend my Saturday Leroy. Before I forget my mother would like to know if the three of you would like to come over for brunch on Friday to repay you for dinner the other night." She looks evil with that smile.

"Santana that would be spectacular. That way I won't be the one cooking all alone, tell your mom that we will be there." She has him wrapped around her finger I swear.

"Now that we have all of that figured out what can we help you with Daddy?" Might as well get this over with.

"Someone needs to set the table and someone needs to make the salad. We're having enchiladas tonight." I think Daddy just made Santana's week.

"That sounds awesome Leroy. Babe I'll make the salad if you want to set the table." It's Santana and Leroy bonding time.

"I can deal with that." I was getting ready to leave the kitchen when a hand stopped me. Santana pulled me in closer to her and gave me a quick kiss.

"Can't let you leave without doing that can I?" Sometimes I swear she is too much.

I had just finished setting the table when the doorbell rang. I guess now I can see who Dad invited to dinner.

"Hey Rach can you get the door?" I swear that man love to yell.

"Yeah Daddy I got it." I wonder who it is.

When I opened the door I wasn't expecting someone from school to be standing on my porch.

**Santana's POV**

After the doorbell rang there was nothing but silence. That in itself in the Berry household is very unusual I guess Leroy thought so to.

"Hey Santana go see what's going on out there." I like how he sacrifices me to do the dirty work.

"Okay okay I'm going." Good thing I was done with the salad anyways.

"Babe are you okay? Who was at the door?" I finally made it to the door when I stopped in my tracks. We can never have a moment of peace around here can we?

"Santana?" I guess the cat is out of the bag now.

"Uh hey Tina what are you doing here?" I think Rachel stopped breathing uh oh.


	7. Chapter 7

**I own no part of GLEE. I have been truly awful about updating for that I'm already working on the next chapter.**

**Santana's POV**

"I was uh invited here what are you doing here?" Thank God Rachel is finally breathing again I thought she was going to pass out on us.

"Well you see…. she uh….. and then with the um Daddy our guests are here!" Tonight is going to be even worse than I thought. Why can't we have just one break? Just one that's all I ask for.

"Rachel, Santana why haven't you invited our guests in? I apologize for the girls sometimes they forget their manners after they're in private. Please come in." Well way to make us sound like we're beasts in private Leroy.

"It's quite alright I understand how some teenagers can be. My name is Sarah and this is my daughter Tina." Huh I didn't know Stutters mom had a name.

You know now that I think about it I didn't know that Stutters had parents. I was thinking some experiment gone wrong had made her spring from whatever kind of nerdy crap people come up with nowadays.

"Please follow me and forgive me for falling into the bad habit of losing my manners that the girls seemed to have lapsed into. My name is Leroy Berry and this is my daughter Rachel and her girlfriend Santana."

I would like to send a big sparkly middle finger to Leroy right at this moment. The damn man just screwed us over and I'm pretty sure that Rachel is going to have an epic panic attack.

"So how long have you two been dating?" Let's see a month after school got out last year its August now.

"We've been dating for 15 months next Saturday." Why the hell is Stutters looking at me like that? I mean it's no big deal.

Here I thought that Rachel was the dramatic one, looks like she has some competition for the title.

**Rachel POV**

It feels like only yesterday she was using her brother to blackmail me into going on a date with her. Damn that family for being so easy to agree to when they're being sweet.

"How come you haven't came out at school or at least to the Glee club?" How about because they live for nothing more than to bring me or Santana down.

"Oh so you girls know each other?" I swear he listens as good as San does.

"Yeah we do Leroy. We're all in the Glee club together. We sing, dance, bond, and all of that other good stuff that promotes healthy teenagers or something like that." Well that was a new one I've never heard anyone describe it quite like that before.

"Wait what about Finn?" I am sick and tired of hearing about flipper the ten second wonder why can't people move on from his pastry nipples?

"Rachel who's Finn?"

"Well daddy Finn was a friend and then he couldn't handle the fact that I am more talented than he is. I was hoping that it wouldn't cause our working relationship to fail but alas here we are. Friends no more all because of his petty jealousy." Ha Tina looks like a Fish out of water over there.

"Why didn't you bring him home to meet us sweetheart?"

"Well he didn't approve of my relationship with Santana. As much as I would have liked for you to meet him I wasn't going to let him try and ruin our relationship."

Who's clearing their throat? Oh its Sarah guess I better tune in to what's happening.

"It's good that you weren't willing to sacrifice your relationship over one person that voiced a opposition to it."

"Well Sarah I for one am thankful she did I just don't know what I would do without her." Well that was laying it on a little thick, even for her.

"We're here!" Finally! It took them long enough.

"We're in the living room Hiram!"

Here comes my hero and Tina's dad why can't I ever remember his name? Is it Mark? No that doesn't sound right. Mike? No it's not that either. Wait it's Andrew.

"How is everyone doing today?" It would have been better if you would have told me who was coming to dinner and if they had any children.

"Just great Hiram how have you been everything good with you? Because everything is just great over here." This really sucks.

"Well everything is good with me thanks for asking."

"Okay well seeing as it seems Hiram is suffering from the same illness that the teenagers are suffering from I'll just introduce myself. Hi I'm Santana Lopez, I'm dating Rachel and I go to school with Tina it's nice to meet you…?"

"Andrew."

"Well it's nice to meet you Andrew." He looks a little shocked right now I wonder why.

"Now that introductions are done and over with how about we start dinner?" Wait what is that sound?

_Baby, where'd you get yo body from?  
Tell me where'd you get yo body from  
Baby, where'd you get yo body from?  
Tell me where'd you get yo body from  
I got it from my mama  
I got it from my mama  
I got it from my mama  
I got it, got it, g-got it_

___Baby, where'd you get yo body from?  
Tell me where'd you get yo body from  
Baby, where'd you get yo body from?  
Tell me where'd you get yo body from  
I got it from my mama  
I got it from my mama  
I got it from my mama  
I got it, got it, g-got it_

**Santana's POV**

"Excuse me for a second it's my mom." I got it from my mama I gots it from my mama! That's my jam right there.

"Hey moms what's up?"

"_Hey Santi I'm not mom but I miss you and I want to know when you're coming home so we can watch some movies together."_

"Well Lil man I'll be home tomorrow night then we can spend some time together how does that sound?"

"_Like the whole night just the two of us?"_

"Yeah Lil man just the two of us."

"_Santi?"_

"Yeah Lil man?"

"_Will Rachel be mad at me if we spend the whole time together without her?"_

God I love this little boy.

"No Lil man I promise she wont be."

"_Can I talk to her Santi?"_

"Sure Bubs lemme get her for you okay?"

"'_kay"_

"Sorry everyone but it's my brother and he wants to talk to Rachel before he has to go to bed." I swear Stutters needs to take a picture or some shit or it's about to go down.

**Rachel's POV**

How does she end up being the one that gets all of the breaks in life?

"So Rachel how is school going with you?" Blah blah blah something blah blah blah.

"Well Andrew even though it hasn't been a full month into the year I can already tell that this year is going to be a good one. Glee might even make it to nationals if we all practice enough. Everyone has improved greatly from the first year we were together as a group."

"Well that is just great. For you guys I'm sure everyone is proud of that fact."

"I like to think they are because if they're not then really what is the point of being involved with something that you can't even be proud of?"

Here comes my girl I wonder what Maria wanted.

"Sorry everyone brother would like to talk to Rachel before he has to go to bed."

Aww I miss Fabs, I think the three of us need to have some bonding time this week.

"Please excuse me."

After a quick peck for Santana I walked a little further away with the phone.

"Hey Buddy whatcha need?"

"_Rach would you be mad at me if me and Santi spent the whole night without you?"_

Sometimes this boy is too sweet for his own good.

"Not at all Fabian she's your sister and if you want to spend a night wither her then I want you to spend the whole night with her I promise I won't be mad or have hurt feeling okay?"

"_Well only if you're sure Rach cuz I miss my Santi time and I know you miss your Santi time when she's with the dragon lady so that's why we have to share her so everyone can have fun with her."_

Aww see he's just too sweet.

"Well any time you need your Santi just tell her that way you won't have to miss her how does that sound?"

"_Rach you're the best and um… I love you."_

"I love you too Fabs would you like to talk to Santi again?"

"_Yes please."_

"Okay talk to you later little man."

Sometimes I wish I had a sibling then I remember how he acts when he's not being all sweet and I'm happy I'm an only child.

"Here you go we got it all sorted out now, no more worries."

"God Rach what would I do without you I love you."

"I love you too San. So get back on the phone and make plans with Fabs so we can go back to that awful dinner."

"Yes ma'am." Smartass I swear.

"Here I was thinking that this was just for show. I didn't think there was actual feeling involved with all of this."

"How long have you been standing there like a fucking creeper Tina?" Well fuck.

"Long enough. So are you going to tell me how this came to be or would you like me to make uo my own story when I call Kurt and Mercedes?" Well double fuck.


	8. Chapter 8

**Rachel's POV**

Who does this bitch think she is? Trying to blackmail us I think if we were to just beat her then there would be no problems for us. I mean I'm sure she can be replaced in Glee, and I know that she has an older brother so her parents will still have at least one kid left. Maybe I have been spending way too much time with San I'm starting to think like her, and damn if it isn't fun to do. Time to get things under control before we cause a scene and things get out of hand.

I heard San tell Fabian she would call him back after dinner. I didn't want him to hear what I was about to say to this unfortunate girl that stumbled upon our secret.

"Listen Tina we are going to go in there and you are not going to say a word about anything that you've just learned. You will treat tonight as the first time that you've even thought about talking to us about anything remotely personal. As soon as this dinner is over we will be more than happy to talk to you about our relationship. If anyone finds out before we tell them I will hold you responsible for their knowledge even if you didn't tell them. I will deal with you as I see fit if that were to happen."

She looks like she's about to faint, maybe it was too much for her to handle at one time. Hmmm at least she knows the rules now.

"Well you heard the lady stutters put your happy face on and lets go back to the oldies, before I decide to make that stutter you have real."

I didn't think that someone in hooker boots could move that fast but I was proven wrong. She should join the track team maybe the school could win some more if it were to happen.

"I wonder if they would let her run track in those boots." I should really look into that I wonder who else we could get to run that fast.

"I dunno babe you want me to ask coach? She was going to see if the team needed any 'help' since the other coach had her 'accident'."

Like she needs another thing to occupy her time. I swear she thinks that she's wonder woman or something. Maybe it's in those shakes that she's always drinking. I wonder where she gets them from and if they're legal.

"Na I'll just look it up when I get time. The last thing I need is for her to think that I want to be a part of one of her teams. Can you imagine the drama of it all?" That could be so EPIC!

"Ha Curly might finally have that nervous breakdown that he's been heading for since he was married to that crazy ass chick." I wonder how long we've been standing here for.

"Well San we should get back to the table before the Chang's think that we're uncivilized brutes."

**Santana's POV**

"Are you calling me an uncivilized brute? If that's the case you and I might have a little problem Rach."

"Whatever San I know for a fact that you're all bark and no bite. So just put that happy face I know you hate to show so we can get this over with." How dare she even go there just ugh how dare she.

"Rach you know I bite I think I remember you bitching about me biting the other night. Hey don't give me that look you know that it's true." She bitched at me until Hiram walked into the room and if that wasn't awkward enough he wouldn't leave until she told him what was wrong. That was a fun conversation to have let me tell you.

"Uh huh lets go or you can sleep on the couch tonight and the night after that and maybe even the night after that. That way I don't have to worry about you biting me, and my dad doesn't have to hear about it either." She wouldn't dare not after the last time insert shudder here.

Lemme break it down for you I was in the dog house sleeping on the couch the one night when her dads were going to be out until the next morning. Well the clock struck 2 o'clock and guess who walked in all over each other heading to the couch where I was sleeping. I couldn't look them in the eyes for a week after that had happened. All Rachel did when she found out was laugh at the three of us, and I was still under punishment after all of that. I mean really how cruel can you be to your girlfriend after she was almost the mattress that your parents did it on?

"Whatever you say let's go babe I'm finna get my eats on before I have to kick some ass. I mean really where does the bitch get off at threatening us like that I mean really. Is she really that stupid?"

"Hey it's okay calm down everything will be fine. If she refuses to keep quiet about what she's seen tonight I will be more than happy to introduce her to some of my family. Let's just get through dinner then we can go to my room put a movie on cuddle and forget that anything out of the ordinary has happened." That sounds so awesome right now, like you don't even know.

"Sounds good babe let's do this shit. Oh yeah, I call dibs on picking the movie tonight."

"Hmmm okay I can deal with that. Hey San."

"Whassup babe?" No more lectures for the night please baby Jesus just no more lectures.

"I really really love you. Especially for all that you do for me I honestly don't know what I would do without you." Aww she's so sweet.

"I really really love you too. I love doing things for you and until you send me away I will keep doing them for you no matter what. Hey hey don't cry Rach."

"But San that was just so sweet I was just wondering how I got so lucky…"

"Rach no I'm the lucky one here and we both know it. I don't want to hear any more of that from you okay?" She better agree with me or we are going to have some serious problems for the rest of the night.

"Okay now that I have decided that you are the best person for my baby girl how about we go back to the table so everyone will stop thinking that you've both run away." Damn it Leroy I was about to get some sugar finally. All of that work for nothing ugh whatever I know she'll reward me later.

"Damn it Leroy must you be a creeper haven't we talked about boundaries like on more than one occasion? Did you seriously forget about it? Maybe you and Rach should have that conversation again." *Insert evil smirk here* That should teach him not to creep around when I'm trying to be sweet.

"I don't think that will be necessary Santana I apologize for interrupting but the food is getting cold and Hiram looks like he wants to march in here and drag you both back to the table by your ears."

"Don't worry Daddy we were going back right before you showed up. We'll follow right behind you now."

"Hey Santana what did you tell that poor girl she looked like she was about to pass out when she went back to the table." See everyone always blames me even when it's Rachel's fault.

"Hey don't look at me man that was all Rachel I didn't say anything to Stutters. I was going to find a blade to scare her with but Rachel took care of it."

"Rachel Barbara Berry do I even want to know?" He looks a little worried about what happened or maybe it's because his daughter looks a little crazy right now. Not gonna lie she makes crazy look HOT!

"Probably not so let's go back before Dad loses it." Mmmm crazy and demanding someone just doubled the hotness over here.

"Hey Lopez her eyes are up there." Ha busted!

"That is true but her boobs are down there." All I can think now is 'Run bitch runnnnnn!"

"SANTANA!"


	9. Chapter 9

**I know I suck but maybe this will make up for it. Expect the next chapter on Wednesday.**

**Santana's POV**

So I made it back to the table in one piece after that last comment. I'm surprised that Leroy didn't kick my ass for it. At least Rachel wasn't that mad about it, she probably would have kicked my ass right then and there. I know you are all thinking with your personality why are you so afraid of what Rachel thinks about what you do. The answer is simple, I am 100% whipped by this girl she wears the pants in our relationship and I'm okay with that. Alright back to the longest dinner in history.

"Rachel, Santana why don't you guys take Tina to the entertainment room while we go have coffee in the study." Might as well get this over with so I can spend the rest of the night doing more pleasurable activities… like cuddling gosh what were you thinking of bunch of nasties.

"Sounds like a good idea Hiram it's always fun to bond with people from school, in fact I can think of nothing better to do with myself." That's right Santana grin and maybe nobody will notice that you want to run away from Leroy kicking and screaming.

"That sounds like a lovely idea gentlemen I'm sure the girls would love some time to catch up with each other." Hahaha Tina looks like she wants to slap her mom that would be awesome to watch.

"Great idea Hiram I always feel like I never get to spend enough time with Tina while we're in school. I'm hoping that we can change that little fact after tonight, don't you agree Rach?" I wonder if Leroy can tell how scared Stutters is right now because he's looking at me with those suspicious eyes.

"It is a very good idea so you guys enjoy your after dinner conversation, and Tina if you follow me we can head to the entertainment room." Oh shit this is going to be good I can feel it.

**Rachel's POV **

Sometimes I stop and wonder if I should encourage Santana as much as I do, if I didn't though life wouldn't be as exciting as it is.

"Well Tina I think now is a perfect time for us to have our conversation. As long as you remember that if anyone else knows about us and we didn't tell them we will hold you responsible for their knowledge." I wonder if she'll crack and not want to hear what we're about to tell her.

"Basically what she wants to know is if you really want to know our story and if you can keep quiet about it. So be sure to live with the consequences of your choice."

"Now San there is no reason to be this serious and threatening towards her I mean Dad and Daddy seem to like her so she might be around more and I'm sure Daddy will know that there's something wrong when she can't even be in the same room with you."

"Excuse me but I am right here you are aware of that right?" She kept quiet longer than I thought she would.

"I see you Stutters but I wish that your face would be gone from my line of sight but that isn't going to happen any time soon so why don't you do me a favor and shut your face?"

"SANTANA! Why on earth are you threatening our guest? She has done nothing to deserve this I demand that you apologize at once." Wow he really sounds like Dad, I wonder of that's how Santana sounds after spending so much time with me.

"Wow Leroy way to channel your inner Hiram I applaud that performance *snicker* it was fantastic." She is really on a roll tonight.

"Rachel aren't you going to say something to her about her behavior towards our guest?" I see how he wants to play it now.

"Mr. Berry its fine nothing that I'm not used to there's no need to have words with Santana." Maybe I should step in before the two of them try to "throw down" because they both think that they're from Lima Heights. Never mind the fact that they both forget the adjacent part of that threat.

"You know what Tina he's right maybe she should apologize for her less than acceptable behavior. Babe he's right I know if your mom hears about this then there will be problems for the three of us." Maria will not hesitate to and I quote "Beat some ass if a dumb ass needs it".

"Well Tina I apologize if anything I said made you uncomfortable it was uncalled for and it won't happen again." I knew that would make her take a step back and think about what kind of hell she would get for being rude to a guest.

"Okay I'm leaving now and I expect for you to play nice Santana or I will tell your mom about this." How old is this man I mean really I'll tell your mom like what the hell.

"Go ahead Leroy then we'll see which one of us can out run her when I tell her about who really broke that vase that she got from Spain and loved." Oh god she's going to start to I guess I'll have to be the adult of the situation.

"You wouldn't da-" okay okay enough

"Okay here's what's going to happen Santana and Tina will go find a movie for us and you'll go back to the other adults and nobody will be calling Maria unless it's me. What are you waiting for go NOW."

**Tina's POV**

Why did he have to leave me here with them what have I ever done to anyone that would cause this kind of horror? Did I kill someone in a past life? Did I forget to donate some money to some sort of homeless shelter or something I mean really, I probably won't make it out of here alive.

"Well Stutters let's find a movie before we gets our asses handed to us." This is what I'm talking about isn't Santana supposed to be the strong intimidating one out of the two of them? "Earth to Stutters what are you in the mood for?"

"Uh how about Sucker Punch?" Crap oh crap Rachel is coming over okay okay be calm just be calm and you'll be fine.

"So what are we watching tonight?" Don't speak and don't look her in the eyes.

"Stutters picked Sucker Punch Rach." Please be a good pick please please please.

"Sounds good to me do you guys want anything before we start the movie?" No no no just start the damn movie.

"Nah I'm good Babe thanks though." NO EYE CONTACT TINA!

"N..N..N..No thank you Rachel." Whoa that was a close one.

"Tina are you okay you look like you're about to pass out or have a heart attack or something." Crap.

**Santana's POV**

Maybe we went a little too hard on her she looks like five seconds away from running away screaming.

"Don't worry Stutters her bark is wayyy worse than her bite trust me." Aww I haven't seen her blush like that in forever.

"Shut up San and put the movie in before you forget what my bite feels like." Now that was harsh. "Don't look at me like that just please put the movie in for me por favor."

"Fine just because you asked nicely." Damn it she knows what it does to me when she speaks Spanish. "Hey Stutters are you ready to have your curiosity sated?"

"Um yeah I mean that is if you guys really want to tell me about well your um uh story."

This is going to be the longest movie ever.


	10. Chapter 10

**I know I suck and you guys probably want to shake me but have no fear here is chapter 10. Thank you all for each and every review.**

**Santana's POV**

Now that I think about it, this is actually the first time we've ever had to tell someone our story. I mean all of the important people that need to know about our relationship seen us get together. This will be a new experience for the both of us.

"Well once upon a time there was two girls that liked each other, they talked about their feelings for each other and decided that they should just be together because it was the best thing that could happen for the both of them. The end." There we go now she knows and we can sit here like normal people and watch the movie.

"Babe don't be an ass she asked a question and the least you could do is take her seriously. Just forget about being bad ass Santana, and be the Santana that Fabian and I know and love. I'm sure Tina won't think any less of you for it." She says it like it's the easiest thing ever.

"Fine I'll try as long as what happens here stays here."

"Santana im pretty sure that we aren't in Vegas so it probably doesn't count." Smart ass I swear tomorrow at school im going to see if anyone will through her into a dumpster for me.

"Santana Christina Lopez you will do nothing to Tina for speaking her mind to you, so get over it." Blah blah blah what-the-fuck-ever.

"Yes dear." That doesn't mean that I'll stop anything from happening to her.

"How about we go back to the story so we can finish watching the movie." Best thing I've heard all night.

"Good idea babe. You got your listening ears on Stutters? Because I don't want to repeat myself." This really feels weird talking about it but I think I could enjoy this a little bit.

Don't tell Rachel that though she already thinks that she's right all of the time… okay she's right most of the time, but don't tell her that either.

"So you know how Rachel moved here last year? Well I had never really paid any attention to her until last summer. I was going for a run at the park and I seen the most beautiful girl that I had ever seen. I decided that I had to figure out who she was, and how I could make her mine. Yeah Rach I know you hate when I talk like that but that's how I felt and you were the one that wanted me to tell the story, so it's your own fault. Anywho I didn't see her again until I was taking my younger brother to the park, he ran into her and I was freaking out because I thought that one of them had gotten hurt. So I'm hauling ass to see if they're okay and I finally make it to them and I'm huffing and puffing while both of them are rolling around on the ground laughing at me."

"Tina you should have seen her face it was even funnier when she realized who I was." It's not as funny as she thinks it was I was really worried about them.

"Back to my story, so once I could breathe again they had finally calmed down enough for me to realize who Fabian was laughing with. By then I knew the "smooth" approach wasn't going to work with her. She seemed to like Fabian so I invited her to get ice cream with us. We started spending more and more time together then after about three weeks I asked her if she wanted to go on a date with me and she said yes so here we are now."

**Tina's POV**

"That is quite a story, and if it wasn't for seeing you guys together now I wouldn't even think that it's true." When it comes to these two I would have thought it would have been something a little more dramatic or action packed.

_When you see my face  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth the damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell_

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck hate this bitch can't she take a hint already?" Whoa WTF is that about?

"Babe just answer it and get it over with she won't stop. Tina do you mind if Santana takes this call?"

"Of course not Rachel." Maybe there is drama after all.

"The fuck you want Q?" thank you Santana for putting it on speaker.

"_It's about Saturday, I've thought about it and maybe it's not a good idea."_

"Well it was your idea Q and you already invited people didn't you? What are you going to tell them? That the whole reason for you doing this was to get into Berry's skirt and now you don't think that you can do it? I would like to be there when you tell them if that's the case." Wait back up Quinn wants Rachel and Santana is helping her with whatever plan it is that she has? Well that's not odd at all.

"_No Satan that's not what I meant I was hoping you would try and pump me up for this."_

"Do I look like Britt to you? I didn't even want to be a part of this. So this is all you and Britt from now on I want nothing to do with it so don't bug me about it anymore, so fuck you and good night."

"_Wait what San I nee-Click."_

"Not to be nosey or anything but um what was that?" This is a twist that I wasn't expecting.

"Well that was Quinnie trying to get me to help her get into my girlfriends skirt, oh don't look at me like that Rach you know that I'm right."

"This is pretty hilarious in a twisted way." I have got to spend more time with these two it's a riot over here.

**Santana's POV**

She's right I guess it's kind of poetic if you think about it.

"True that, I can't wait to see her face when she finds out that me and Rach are together." That is going to be an epic day.

"Can I be there when she finds out? The look on her face would be awesome to see." Maybe Stutters isn't so bad.

"If it floats your boat dude sure as long as we get it recorded or picture of it." After I gave Tina a high-five Rachel finally added her thoughts into the mix.

"You know when I said we should all be get along I didn't mean like this." It's her own fault she brought us together.

"But Rach, Babe, Baby this is the start of a beautiful thing." Maybe I should have been hanging out with Vampira this whole time, she's not that bad.

"You know Santana when you're not the bitchy cheerleader from Lima Heights adjacent you're an okay person to hang out with." Look at that we even think alike.

"Well San, Tina I'm not happy of the cause but I am happy that the two of you have found something to bond over. I feel like the three of us could have a really good friendship, seeing as you don't want to date me or try and destroy Santana."

"Go us!" Word up Tina word up.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Rachel's POV**

This will not end well, maybe it was a bad idea to get these two to get along. I can see them taking over the world or at least McKinley high. The jocks and cheerleaders better watch out, hell maybe even staff should be scared of what these guys could come up with.

"Okay now that we have shared mine and Rachel's story and decided that Quinn's suffering is going to be great, can we please get back to watching the movie?" I see the moment has passed and now we're back to square one.

"Dude T how do you feel about Mexican food?" Um well maybe I was wrong.

"Well San I think that it's pretty damn good why are you gonna cook for us?" What the hell is happening right now?

"I think that at this stage in our friendship it would be good for you to meet the Lopez clan seeing as I have met the Cohen-Chang parents." Did I miss something because we just went from step one to step 10, Santana never wants anyone to meet her family.

"That sounds like a grand idea to me. What day would work for you?" Why are they looking at me like that?

"Oh my god Rach you should see the look on your face! That is like the best thing ever. Good job T I knew that this was the start of something awesome." Flock both you bitches.

"I've decided that I don't like this and we should forget the little heartfelt chat that we just had. Because not only is this friendship going to be bad for everyone else it's going to drive me batshit crazy. Unless Santana can remember that I can and will cut her off without a second thought." Yeah how about them apples Boo.

"Rach this was the first and last time please forgive me I didn't mean anything by it I promise it won't happen again. Shut up Tina me getting cut off will be bad for everyone that has to put up with me so you best remember that." That's what I thought.

"Wow Santana you really are whipped that is good to know. I guess I just have to stay on Rachel's good side and everything will be great for me."

"Well Tina I'm sure that I could find something that'll keep you under control like Santana." Bet they don't think that they're that funny anymore.

"I'm pretty sure that won't happen Rachel, nobody wants to date the stuttering Goth Asian girl. Well maybe if I was popular it wouldn't be so bad." Well now I have a new project to look forward to.

"Tina I never thought that you were the type of person to wallow in self-pity I thought you were better than that." Wow my girlfriend is being deep and I didn't even have to force her to say something nice.

"Well Santana we cant all be popular cheerleaders, so forgive me for feeling a little sorry for myself." ***sigh* **And here we were getting along so well.

"What do you think it's that easy? That I just have to show up and people fall at my feet. That I don't have to work for what I have, because if that's what you think then you have no idea the stress that I'm under."

"So what you do a couple of flips and make sure that your hair is perfect wow that does sound like a lot of hard work." Crap it's gonna go down now fuck my life.

"San just calm down and take a deep breath she obviously doesn't know anything about you." Sorry Tina but it's the truth, I really hope San can keep her cool.

"_All I have to do is show up_ really if that's what you think then you are sadly mistaken. I have the second highest G.P.A. in the class I am the only openly gay Hispanic girl in the school. Not only am I constantly competing against Quinn, I have to make sure that the other Jocks know to tone down on the crap they pull against the Glee club. Do I get any credit for any of that? No it's always what Finn and Quinn have done even if they've done _NOTHING _for the rest of us. So now you know half the shit I have to put up with." I am so proud of her she kept her calm.

"What do you mean tone down on the Glee club?" WTF that's all she got from that?

"How many times this week have you gotten slushied?"

"Three times."

"How many times a week at the beginning of the year were you getting slushied?"

"If it was a good week then at least twice a day."

"You wanna know why there is such a difference now? Because I made a rule that those who targeted the Glee club would be targeted by me. I did what the Inn twins couldn't and let them take the credit for it, because nobody would believe that Satan has a heart. You may not agree with my methods but they do get results." People don't understand how sweet my baby really is.

"Okay wow I need a moment to process all of this. Wait hold up what about Artie in the port-a-potty earlier this week?" Oops forgot about that.

"Well that would be my fault Tina he rolled over my foot and refused to apologize he even backed up over it. Santana seen it happen and I didn't discourage her like I usually would, but I did ask that it be a clean one and not to keep him in there longer than two hours." He brought it upon himself by not saying he was sorry.

"Wasn't he locked in there until the end of football practice?" He deserved nothing less.

"Yeah well it's not my fault the guys forgot about him until they were leaving the field, and at least they helped get him back into his chair. I would also like to say what kind of teenager doesn't keep their cellphone on them." She has a good point normally they would have just opened the door for him.

"Okay alright your life isn't as easy as it looks." Damn right.

**Santana's POV**

"Damn right it's not. So where were we before you needed that little life lesson?"

"You were telling Tina that she has the power to be who she wants to be and not to worry about what the sheep think of her because you got her back." Oh yeah that.

"So lady Chang I have one question for you before we go back to the movie for real." This is going to be great.

"What's that Lopez?" She looks scared….good.

"Are you more into boobs or ass?"

**Tina's POV**

WTF really dude really?


	12. Chapter 12

**Tina's POV**

The fuck kind of question is that?

"What are you trying to insinuate Satan?"

"I'm just curious because I've seen you watching the Cheerios closely." How can I reply to that when I have nothing that sounds very convincing as to why I would be watching them.

"Tina you don't have to answer that if it makes you uncomfortable." Thank you Rachel.

"It's just that I don't really have an answer as to why I watch. Well at least not one that I want to think too much about." I can fully respect the lesbian denial phase.

"Didn't mean to freak you out Lady Chang. How's about we go back to the movie before the oldies come to get you." Hmm that was surprisingly easy.

"Thank you Santana."

"No probs Chang."

**Santana's POV **

Maybe Lady Chang isn't that bad.

"So back to movie ladies?" I wonder how Saturday is going to end up. Maybe with me slapping the shit out of Quinn. I think it'll be good to have T on our side. I could get her to record the soon to be epic smack down, we could put that shit on Facebook or YouTube.

"Babe what are you thinking about? You have your scheming face on." She knows me so well.

"Nothing much Rach just thinking about how Saturday is going to go down."

"Well let's not worry about that now just start the movie back up." Way to avoid the subject babe.

"Yes lets."

*1 hour later*

"I don't care how many times we watch that movie it will never get old." This is one of the few movies that both Rach and I love.

"You know I don't think that I've ever seen that movie before, it was all kinds of kick ass." Umm how has she never seen that before? This is unacceptable.

"I can't believe you just said that Tina. How have you not seen this before? That's pretty much a crime." Exactly what she said.

"Well I seen previews and stuff but I didn't think it was going to be very good so I never bothered to watch it. Tonight though you guys have opened my eyes to the amazingness that was that movie."

"I'm happy we could help Lady Chang." Perhaps we should have her over a little more. I'm sure Jay would love to meet her and help her with her denial.

"San is it really that hard to call her by her name?" Well obviously.

"Why yes it is thank you for asking ." Why the hell would I call her by her name when the nicknames I come up with are epic.

"Rachel it's alright honestly it doesn't bother me, they could be worse then what they are."

"See babe she doesn't mind and she's right they could be worse." Not that I would do that to any-somebody in Glee other people however are not off limits.

"What could be worse Santana?" Damn it I didn't even hear him come in here.

"Nothing Leroy, Rachel is just having a moment." Ha how do you like that Rach?

"Oh shut it San what's up Daddy?" Psh since when does she do calm.

"I was the unwilling sacrifice to break up the fun and tell you girls that Tina's parents are ready to go home." Well was surprisingly painless.

"Well thank you Leroy for letting us know don't worry I'll make sure that the goodbye is short and sweet." So be gone with you parental figure.

"Okay I can take a hint I'm leaving." Well at least he knows how to take my subtly.

"Well Tina this has been a very interesting evening and I won't lie I never thought something like this would happen when my dad said we were having people over for dinner." Damn straight.

"Lady Chang it's been real and I hope that we can do this again minus the parentals and the rest of the Glee chicks. This has been surprisingly fun." Yeah that's right I asked her to do it again without having to be forced to.

"Um yeah that would be cool see you guys tomorrow at school." I think I managed to shock her, go me.

**Rachel's POV**

"Well that wasn't half as bad as I thought it was going to be, and you're right I should give more people a chance. Not all of them are giant douchebags." Usually getting her to admit something like that would be like pulling teeth I guess she does like Tina.

"See if you would just listen every once in a while life would be so much more easier for you, and then you could spend more time doing what you want to do instead of worrying about what people were plotting against you." Hmmm five four thr-.

"Hey you think that you're always right but what about shopping for my dad's birthday present? Was that you being right too?" I knew that was going to bite me in the ass one of these days.

"That was an honest mistake. How was I supposed know that it was a sex store? I thought it was something a little more religious then what it was." Yes you heard right a sex store.

"Little miss information on everything and you thought a store named The Fallen Angel was something religious? Where have you been?" It was one time.

"It was one time and you had no issues with me finding that store after you looked at the stock they had. So suck on that." This bitch has a frequent shopper's card.

"Hey you don't complain about the things that I've bought. Just the other day you were praising them for the chocolate paint they sell." That is not the point.

"You know most kids use their fake id's to buy booze not sex toys." We both have toy chests in our closets.

"How about I buy both, then we can really have a party." Smart ass.

"Judging by the look on my daughters face I want to know nothing about what you guys were talking about, I just came to ask Santana if she was staying over tonight." How many other parents would be okay with their teenagers having their significant other over on a school night?

"Well Hiram if it's okay with you and Leroy I would like to stay the night." Like they ever tell her no.

"You know as long as your parents say that it's okay then you can stay." She just likes them to think that she can occasionally have manners. Psh like she has manners.

"Like you didn't see that coming San. Sometimes I wonder how you trick yourself into thinking that you are the good girl in private. Don't forget that we've seen you with your family." She only ever acts genuinely good when we go and visit her grandmother.

"How dare you insinuate that I am anything other than the upstanding teenager that all adults know me as. I am offended that my own girlfriend would think that I'm putting up a front." Yeah she sounds really torn up about it.

"I have to say Santana you've gotten really good falling into a part. If I didn't know you I would almost believe that you are the innocent person you portray so well." Frankly I'm surprised that she's lasted as long as she has.

"Why thank you I've been working on it while somebody has been obsessed with Rizzoli & Isles." I have no idea what she's talking about.

"I have no knowledge about what you're talking about Santana Lopez but I have a feeling that you're talking about me. Quit filling my dad's head with lies." How dare she rat me out, when she was right there next to me watching it.

"Rach you know exactly what I'm talking about it's almost as bad as when you were all about watching Jersey Shore heaven forbid you miss an episode. I guess I can be thankful that this show has more to it than watching grown people fuck up their livers and "smash" everything with a pulse." Did she just use air quotes?

"She is right sweetheart you were becoming slightly crazed about it." Blah blah blah

"Whatever when I was watching Rizzoli & Isles she was right there next to me talking about how there was just too much subtext for them to even have beards. I fully agree with that even though she's turning on me now." They're both acting like I have a problem or something.

"Right well this has been interesting but I'm going to bed so goodnight girls and I'll see you tomorrow morning." That's right walk away from the discussion.

"Well night dad, it's been fun."

"Night Hiram but it might be later then tomorrow morning I have to take Fabian to school." Thanks for the heads up.

"I take it that you're going with her?" Duh.

"That is an accurate guess, I miss Fabian being around." He's so sweet.

"Don't forget to tell your dad that so he's not waiting for you guys to have breakfast."

"You got it dad." The last time we left like that he was late to work waiting for us to come and have breakfast with him.

"Look it's like they have it timed that we will never get to leave this room." The lady has a point.

"Well since I have no idea what Santana is going on about, she has no car keys so I'm going to assume that she's staying." Wait for it wait for it.

"Careful Leroy you know what they say about assuming." Seen that one coming from a mile away.

"Night daddy. By the way Santana and myself won't be joining you tomorrow for breakfast because we have to take Fabian to school."

"Okay breakfast for two happening. You girls should go to bed its getting kind of late." Preaching to the choir daddykins.

"You heard the man Rach time for bed. So speed up." I am going to kick her and it will hurt.

**Santana's POV**

What the hell was that?

"Did you just kick me? Like literally kick me?" I can't believe that just happened.

"You were rushing me when we both know that neither my room nor my bed are going anywhere." So she kicked me to make that point?

"Soo Santana should I get some ice for you?" Laugh it up wait until I get you later.

"Thanks but no thanks I think that I'll live, and if anything chances you will be the first person that I call." I will literally call him if I need to.

"Well San now you know not to rush me." One word for you asshole.

"Ha night girls sleep tight."

"I can finally say that we are even for the day you pinched me at your grandmother's house." Never mind that was like three months ago but yeah we're even now.

"Fair enough now come lay down with me. I needs my Rachel snuggles." Holding the love of my life, the very best way to fall asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

So I suck I know if I were you all I would track me down and throw things at me. On the bright side I just figured out how to upload from my iPhone so updates might be faster now. Now I know updates are far and few between but I have a reason for that I haven't really decided where this story is heading and I want to make sure there are at least 1200 words every chapter excluding the notes that I make. So without further blah blah blah here is chapter 13.  
********************************************

Santana's POV

So I realize what I said before crashing last night was really kind of gay and I know people are judging me right now but I would like you all to know that you can just shove it. If you decide you want to say something then you can suck my 8 inch purple silicone di-...

"San you're thinking too hard to back to sleep babe." What is this?

"Rachel Berry are you suggesting that we sleep after 6 on a week day? What is the world coming to should I call somebody about this?" This is just like wow.

"It was an emotional day for me yesterday and I need my cuddles still so stop thinking, shut it and go back to sleep." I love it when she gets all forceful on me.

"Yes mi reina as you wish." You know now that I think about it she does rule everything with an ion fist.

"Shut it Santana before I shut it for you." I guess she really does new sleep.

So it's an hour later which makes it like 15 ti have to wake the beast. People think that I'm the one that is horrible to deal with in the morning but they have it all wrong my tiny girlfriend is the real beast.

"Rachel it's really time to wake up this time so we can be on time to school." She just looks so adorable when she's asleep.

"Santana Maria Lopez I swear to god if you do not get out of my face in the next five seconds I will make sure I will never cook for you again. So bounce Boo." See she's a beast.

"Well while your uh getting up and ready how about I go make us some breakfast and then we can figure out what the plan of action is."

"Just leave before I make you leave. I love you but I don't want to see your face." And I'm okay with that.

"Sounds good baby cakes be fast. Love you too." If only people could see this side of Rachel like I do.

Hmmm what to make, what to make? Maybe some eggs and some fruit salad? Oh bacon gotta have some bacon to go with it.

"So do you need me to take Rach to school for you so you can get Fabian?"

"Holy shi- I thought you had to work early today Hiram." Ass gave me a heart attack.

"Well I was then I decided that I need sleep more it was a long day yesterday." God they act so much like each other.

"You and Rachel are so much a like, Rachel skipped her morning workout and said the same thing. So would you like some breakfast before you go?" Gotta keep the in-laws buttered up.

"Depends on whatcha making can't have something too heavy in the morning." Totally related they are.

"Yeah yeah whatever I'm making some eggs, bacon, and fruit salad your highness." Sometimes it's hard to tell which one of these guys is the real queen of the house.

"Butttt Sanny I just wanted to know what was for breakfast so I knew whether or not it would be a good idea to get my grub on." He has spent way too much time with me.

"Really Hiram get your grub on? I didn't realize you we're from the hood. When did you get so ghetto? Been holding out on me have you?" Way too much time.

"Dad did you really just say that? I think we may have to limit the time you spend with Santana." How dare she he is father number three.

"Hey not fair babe who else will keep Hiram entertained if not me. His life would be so boring without me." Yes I can be dramatic it's no just my girlfriends thing.

"Oh calm down San I would never take you away from one of your dads. I just might ask you both to not be so uhh 'gangster' in public." I bet Hiram could pull it off if he wanted to.

RACHEL'S POV

"Don't I get any say in this?" No but thank you for asking.

"Of course you do shall I make a plan for a play date for the two of you?" They would both be fine if I were to do that.

"Sure Rach my Sunday is free what about you Hiram?" See what did I say?

"That also works for me Rachel maybe the afternoon so we can invite your dad." Ugh.

"Yeah yeah whatever, what's for breakfast San?" Smells really good.

"Eggs, bacon, and some fruit. So eat up babe I just didn't make any coffee. " I could be okay with that.

"Thank you for breakfast. What did you want to talk about?" I have a feeling that what she is going to say next will make me want to stab somebody.

"Well I'm thinking that we should be friends becau-"

"Omg are you breaking up with her Santana? Over breakfast with me right here oh my god, oh my god, oh my god this is just horrible how could you do this to us Santana. I thought you were forever I was looking forward to having a Lopez in our family. How will Leroy deal with this and Maria what will they say? Rachel Barbra Berry how are you so calm about this?" Drama queen.

"Well dad you know how we aren't out at school well we decided its time to start easing people into the fact that not only are we friends but we are also dating. So that is why I'm not freakin out. I would take a great load off my shoulders if you were to calm down and take a deep breath. So now that you have the information can we get back to the topic at hand?" Sometime I swear.

"Right Hiram you know I would never break up with Rachel. Anywho um yeah how about we just show up together and see where it goes from there. Maybe have lunch together." Sounds great to me.

"That sounds like a solid plan to me but what about Quinn?" I bet she comes back with something like she can suck my enter explicit word here.

"Well I'll tell her that it is part of my plan and it wouldn't even be a lie because it is. It may not work for her but it'll work for me." Not what I was expecting.

"Should I even ask?"

"No dad not really it's just better if you don't know anything about it for now." There is just no easy way to explain it to a parental figure.

"Well poppa H we still have to go pick up little man for school so we have to bounce, it's been fun so I'll catch you later." I have no idea how my fathers are so smitten with her when she's just so Santanaish.

"She's right bye dad love you see you tonight."

"Bye girls have a good day be safe." We always are. Most of the time.

"San did you want to spend time before our date tonight with Fabian because you don't have to come straight here I could call Tina and ask if she would like to come over again." I just know that a friendship with here will be epic.

"That actually sounds really good Rach I think he'll like that idea." Anything to make her happy.

That was a fast ride. I know that car how do I know that car? Wait sports car blue in color we have a visitor!

"Please tell me I'm not imagining that car and she's finally really here San." Please let it be her.

"You're not seeing things Rach it's really her car she's finally back." Now I know you are all like who is it who are they talking about just give it a minute and you'll see.

"Mami I'm home and I brought a guest." Look at the acting this girl does.

"Hi San hi Rach we have a guest that will be staying with us for a while." That can only mean good things for us and her.

"Jay you better come over here before I have to find you." With the way these girls act you would think I abuse them or something.

"Hey Rach I missed you sorry I didn't call I wanted it to be a surprise." She is so lucky I like her.

"I will forgive you this one time Jay think of it as your get out of jail free card. You only get one. Now more important things are you going to school with us, are you joining Glee, and are you single?" I think her and Tina will really get along

"Um yes yes and yes. Should I be worried about what you have planned for me?" Yes she should be.

"Of course not Jay. Oh just give her a hug already San. So I just had a brilliant idea girls. San you should take Fabian to school and I'll catch a ride with Jay." That way they can have brother sister bonding and Jay can be filled in on the situation.

"Sounds good Rach imma go see if Fabian is ready I love you and see you at school. Jay see you later.

"So what did you want to tell me Rach?" How did she know? "Don't look at me like that Rach I know you to we'll for you to try and be slick about these things."

"So San and I aren't out at school in fact no one really knows about our relationship except for our families and a select group of friends. There is this girl who is friends with Santana who has decided that she wants to date me never mind she has been my biggest bully thus far in my high school experience. So San and I have decided that we want to play a game with her and now that you're here we can have one more person on our side. San is 'helping' her try and win me over." I told her it was complicated.

"Well I see things aren't going to be very boring around here are they?" Not really.

"Not at all. I'm just happy that you're finally here with us." Thank you higher power if you are up there for that.

"Well how about we find San and get this production started." See she speaks my language.

JAY'S POV

Sometimes I wonder how this girl manages to get me and San to do half the things we do. All she has to do is give us those doe eyes and we would pretty much murder someone for her.

"Rach I found Santana she's waiting by the door. Shall we?" Yeah I totally offered my arm who says chivalry is dead.

"Sounds like a fantastic idea. You do know this will cause a big stir with everyone not only are you with me but you will be with San also." So walking is a big deal here I wonder what will happen if I happen to breathe around anybody.

"Oh well I think I could be okay with that. Hey San how was the ride with bubs?" She looks pretty happy so it must have gone good.

"It was great. Thanks for thinking of the plan Rach he loved it and he loved that you thought of it. So did she fill you in about the situation?"

"Yes she did and it sounds like it'll be a good time for the three of us." It sounds cruel but it will be fun.

"Well lets do this." Why do I feel like I'm going into a war zone and should that blonde girls face be that red?

"Hey San what's up with her face?" That can't be healthy.

"That would be Quinn Fabray head cheerleader and a friend of mine." So that is the HBIC she looks like she's ready to explode and here she comes this way.

QUINN'S POV

I must be hallucinating what other reason is the for Santana to walk I with Rachel when she won't even hold a conversation with me. Did she just touch her arm? How dare she touch what is mine. Who is that with them?

"Hey Rachel hey Santana I didn't know you guys drove to school together who's your friend?"


	14. Chapter 14

Jay's POV

Okay I was completely right it isn't very healthy she's like 4 deep breathes away from either a nervous breakdown or passing out. I can't really understand why she keeps looking at me like she wants to stick a nail file in my eye.

"Well Quinn, Santana and myself didn't drive to school together I came with Jay today." How cute she was a poet and didn't even know it.

"Uh yeah well that's cool are you one of Rachel's friends from one of her classes?" So now she wants to be all sugary and sweet now uh how about no.

"I'm actually Santana's cousin but Rachel and I are pretty close. We were friends before Rachel moved here and well Sometimes I don't know what I would do without her. She's the kindest most gentle person that I've ever met." So maybe I'm laying it on pretty thick but when she's trying not to show any of her jealousy she looks pretty hilarious.

"Goodness where have my manners gone today? Quinn this is Jay she is my best friend and she just moved here and Jay this is Quinn head cheerleader and member of the glee club." All she did was introduce you and even that was generic how can you be so happy and proud about that.

"Lesbe honest here Hobbit you don't really want to be here so why don't you take Lopez number 2 here and bounce away on the rainbow road I know you like to ride reverse cowboy on." How can this Quinn chick be that oblivious about the nature of San and Rachel's relationship.

"That is uncalled for and I am leaving but because I want to not because you told me to." I love how San acts all butch in public but Rachel's the one that wears the pants.

"Mmmm hate to see her go but love to watch her leave I mean look at that skirt flare up." Yes incase you're wondering that was me and I did say that out loud and now they both look like they want to stab me.

"That is so inappropriate on so many levels how can you say something like that and call yourself her best friend." Well at least San is enjoying this.

"Sorry I didn't mean to offend you like that I guess." Calm down white girl.

"Don't mind Quinn she just hasn't gotten any in a while and she's just a little sensitive about that don't take it personally." Ha burn well look at that she's all red again

"Jay Lopez! Are you coming?" Heh maybe a little bit.

"Of course my mistress I live to serve you." Quinn will love that one.

Santana's POV

I kind of cant believe she said that but then she is a badass Lopez so I should have expected that.

"What did she mean by that Santana you're her cousin what did she mean?" Of course they always leave me to deal with the high strung blonde this can't be fair.

"Well Quinn people usually say that when they're in sexual situations so I guess you can draw your own conclusions about that." She can't be that vanilla sexually how would she keep up with Rach? Wait wtf why am I thinking if that.

"Santana Lopez this is not funny what if she wants Rachel I don't think I would win that computation I mean she's like perfect they're already friends and she never treated Rachel like I have what do I do?" I really don't get paid enough for this.

"Well then I guess we'll just have to find someone else that will give you a toner." Can't believe I just said that. "For now let's get to class."

Rachel's POV

"So what song are you singing for glee?" She should know that this was coming I mean I love winning and she could help us do that.

"Yeah no not going to happen thank you for asking." How cute she thinks I'm kidding.

"Either you pick the song or I do it for you." Let's hope she makes the right choice.

"You know what fine I'll sing but you might not like it." I suddenly have a bad feeling about this.

The rest of the day went by pretty fast except for Quinn pretty much stalking me and the whispers from Jay being "all over me". Now it's time for Glee! I can't wait to see what Jay is going to sing. Even if I'm a tad apprehensive about it... Um it's one of the signs of the apocalypse Mr. Shue is already here. Like even before me.

"Okay New Directions we have a new member trying out today I would like you to give a big hand to Jay Lopez."

"Hi everyone I'm Jay and incase you are wondering yes Santana and I are related we're cousins. On another note the song that I'm singing today is dedicated to Rachel so yeah here it goes." What was with that creeper smile?

One, two, one, two, three

Oh, yeah, yeah,  
Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,  
Ooh!  
Oh, yeah, yeah,  
Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,  
Ooh!

Never had much faith in love or miracles  
Never wanna put my heart on the line  
But swimming in your world is something spiritual  
I'm born again every time you spend the night

Oh sweet Jesus she isn't really doing this in front of everyone is she. Omg look at Quinn she's gonna blow.

'Cause your sex takes me to paradise  
Yeah, your sex takes me to paradise  
And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah  
'Cause you make me feel like, I've been locked out of heaven  
For too long, for too long  
Yeah, you make me feel like, I've been locked out of heaven  
For too long, for too long

Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,  
Ooh!  
Oh, yeah, yeah,  
Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,  
Ooh!

You bring me to my knees  
You make me testify  
You can make a sinner change his ways  
Open up your gates cause I can't wait to see the light  
And right there is where I wanna stay

'Cause your sex takes me to paradise  
Yeah, your sex takes me to paradise  
And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah  
'Cause you make me feel like, I've been locked out of heaven  
For too long, for too long  
Yeah, you make me feel like, I've been locked out of heaven  
For too long, for too long

Okay now Finn looks just like Quinn I think the only one that's okay with this is San.

Oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Can I just stay here  
Spend the rest of my days here  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Can't I just stay here  
Spend the rest of my days here

'Cause you make me feel like, I've been locked out of heaven  
For too long, for too long  
Yeah, you make me feel like, I've been locked out of heaven  
For too long, for too long

Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,  
Ooh!  
Oh, yeah, yeah,  
Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,  
Ooh!

How dare she croon that to me she knows what music does to my lady parts.

"Well um that was very good Jay. Welcome to glee." At least I'm not the only one that feels awkward. "Well guys I think that'll be it for today so have a good weekend."

Now it makes so much sense someone's getting some tonight and he needs to get ready. So that means a shorter glee meeting.

"Well Jay thank you for that I enjoyed it immensely. Not to sure about them though." That's a lovely shade of red.

"What do you mean you enjoyed that Rachel?! You don't even know her!"  
And here we go Just when I thought thus was over.

"What do you want Finn I have places to be." I have to get ready for my date.


	15. Chapter 15

Rachel's POV

Is this issue he has going to be going away anytime soon? San was right I should have went out with Mike or even Noah at least they would have understood when I would say we're over.

"Rachel are you even listening to me? I'm trying to talk to you about this crap. I mean really she's probably a slut like her cousin!" Woah! Back up what did he just say?

"Excuse me what did you just say? You better apologize in the next 10 seconds or I will do something YOU regret." Why does everybody look so surprised?

"Whatever Rachel I know you won't do anything to me. Just tell the slut to go away and we can go back to how we were before." Ugh I had a feeling it was going to come to this.

"Now look here you can't talk to her like th-"

"Quinn you don't have to say anything but he does." Now bitches want to step up and be good people the hell is wrong with them.

"What do you want me to say Rach? Nothing needs to be said. Well maybe you telling the new school slut to leave needs to be said." I wonder how many years I would get if I were to run this idiot over with my car.

"Alright lumps the clown I am sick and tired of you talking shit about me and my family you need to turn and walk away before I really get mad and show you how shit goes down in Lima heights adjacent. Just try me and see what happens, I know you think this is one big joke but just stay there and see for yourself how much I'm not joking with you." Crap crap crap it's never good when she gets this mad fucking Finn and his big mouth.

"Now we're a team guys you can't keep fighting with each other about every little thing that's means you Santana I have no idea why you always the urge to fight with everyone. Why can't you just try and be a better team player?" Fuck me oh shit they've really done it now.

"What did you just say? A better team player? What in the actual fuck are you saying? Did you not just hear what he called me and my cousin or were you dead during that time? Maybe because your golden boy said it then obviously it must be okay right? I swear to god you have to get over it he's not half as amazing as you think he is. He can barely sing, his football skills are even worse then his singing and I didn't think that was even possible. Don't even get me started on the kind of person he is, his stepbrother is gay and he remains to be one of the biggest homophobes in the high school, he can barely remember that he has a girlfriend when he has one. He thinks that he's this big shot when with no disrespect to Burt but he will NEVER make it out of Lima and will be running the shop until the day he does if he can even handle responsibility like that. He doesn't know how to control his temper and last but not least if he can graduate without you doing everything for him I will eat my Prada pumps, hell if he can get a scholarship and into college I will elope with Jew fro. So if you want me to be a team player then you better damn well make sure that he's one too or I will quit. I am sick and tired of your double standards." I am so proud she didn't even hit anybody throughout that she really is maturing and that really was hot.

"Santana that is enough I can't have you acting out every time something happens that you don't like, your attitude is not good for the club." Did he hear nothing she just said?

"In that case I quit and won't be back until Finn isn't the lead and you can handle the truth." Bam cue the constipated look for Schue and the shocked one for everybody else.

"It's okay we can win without her we have the numbers to do this." This ass cracker needs to shit the hell up.

"Well I don't know about the rest of you guys but umm I quit too." Alright Jay.

"See they're both the same." I'm sick of this good thing we have a plan.

"Well in a show of solidarity I happen to agree with everything that Santana said today so I have to say that I also quit. Good day to you all and see you around." Assholes anyway.

"Hey Rach wait for me. Are we going to find San and Jay?" I love Britt.

"Yes ma'am we are I think I know where they are so let's go."


	16. Chapter 16

**San's POV**

I swear to sweet Jesus if she doesn't shut up I may have to kill her, the only problem with that is how would I explain that to everyone.

"I'm going to tell you one more time, I won't be telling you anything until Rachel gives me the okay for it. So shut your trap until she finds us and I can talk her." I hate when she gets that look, it always means she's going to say something that will piss me off.

"Well San I'm sure that it'll be good with Rach I don't know why we have to wait for her. Unless you're finally going to admit that she has you whipped." This bitch I swear.

"Puh-lease Jay that is so six months ago of course Rachel has me whipped. Not gonna lie though I totes love it. I think you're just jealous that nobody is whipping you." She's such a douche waffle sometime I swear.

"Hey now there is no need to get nasty about it I was just saying." Like those faux puppy dog eyes work on me.

"Just saying my ass you're being a dick because you're not in the know." Sometimes I'm still shocked when I realize how alike we are. "Dude you need to chill out, I thought Rachel cured you of that problem. You know the whole being an ass and not talking about your feelings. It's okay to talk about things instead of keeping it in. You know showings your emotions isn't a bad thing. It doesn't show weakness it shows strength. So just chill and when you're ready to talk I'm ready to listen."

Yeah that was me you don't have to look so shocked, Rachel has changed me for the better even if it doesn't seem like it all the time. Don't get me wrong I will still hit a bitch but now imma little more mellow. Sometimes.

"When did you get so wise? What happened to the angry bitchy Santana I used to know?" People can change damn.

"Why does everyone always seem so surprised when I saw something that makes me sound grown? I fell offended this happens all of the time I should start slapping bitches the next time it happens." I feel like my parents are the most surprised every time something like that comes out of my mouth. "I mean it's not like I'm in a gang and robbing gas stations every time they turn around. I am an honors student damn it people need to stop trippin I mean really do you think Rachel would be dating me if I was a complete Neanderthal? I mean really really how can they even ju-"

"Okay you need to calm down ghetto gangster Barbie before you burst a blood vessel or something. So is that chill pull taken because I think I hear your lady coming so now you can start telling me he rest of the plan. Since you didn't tell me in the first place." Always with the snarky ass comments I swear.

"Whatever it was on a need to know basis and you didn't need to know. I guess since you're being a child about it we have to tell you so you don't blow it." Can you believe her I mean eventually she would have found out.

"Hey all you had to do was tell me in the first place then we wouldn't be having this conversation would we? Yeah that's what I thought." Again I'm wondering if it would be to much to ask Rachel to visit me in jail. I mean I'm sure the conjugal visits gotta be worth it right?

"I don't see why you're still throwing a fit about it you knew you were going to hear all about it and add your own dumb ass ideas to it. I don't know why everyone always says you're the responsible more mature one out of all the cousins. I mean have they met your childish ass?" I mean for real everybody always loves her I don't get it. Most of the time everyone immediately falls under the "spell" no matter how much of an ass she can be. I can be the same way, but there's something special about her.

"Well maybe the problem is they've met you first so they have no reason not to think the best about me after dealing with Satan." Alright that's it I'm going to kick her ass up and down this hallway.

With that last thought Santana lunged at Jay. San kicked Jay in the shins and tried to grab her in a head lock. Jay elbowed her in the ribs then kicked her feet out from under her, there was an audible thump as Santana landed on her back. Just as Jay was getting ready to do an elbow drop someone called out her name and she knew they were in for it. Santana also heard the voice but decided to get one last hit in even if she was going to get more shit for it. So she kicked out her feet and hit Jay in the back of her knees so she came crashing down.

"Gotcha loser!"

"Santana Christina Lopez and Juanita Elena Lopez what in the hell are you two doing? I swear I can't leave you guys alone for five minutes without this always happening."

**Rachel's POV **

"So Rach does this mean you and Santana are going to tell everyone you guys are friends?" Sometimes I forget that Britt isn't as goofy as she leads people to believe.

"I think that's the plan Britt. So while we're talking about friends, what's up with Quinn? She's been acting weird and San says it's because she likes me but I don't believe her. I mean she's been nothing but a bitch to me since she transferred here. If it wasn't for San I'm sure the Neanderthals we call jocks would be even worse then they already are." I swear Quinn thinks she can get whatever she wants but not this time.

"I think she really does like you, she's been making all kinds of plans to ask you out. They're not good plans but she's trying. But we all know that San is pretty much in love with you and has been since first grade when you let her use your crayons and gave her a gold star sticker after she got in trouble for calling Puck stupid and pushing him down after he made me cry." Just thinking of little Santana makes me want to squee. "And I know you love her too you guys just need to get it together so everyone else will stop chasing after the both of you." I usually hate saying this about anybody but she's right. That doesn't mean I can't have some fun.

"Wait what do you mean I'm in love with her how do you figure that?" The look of disbelief is priceless.

"Really Rach you've loved her since you were sick in fourth grade and your copy of Funny Girl was worn out so San ride her bike over from her house in the rain with your extra copy you left at her house so you could watch it. She stayed and watched said movie and cuddled with you even though you told her a lot of times to leave so she wouldn't get sick." She's right that was when I first realized she could be my leading lady.

"Okay well what about those four years when I moved away did she still love me then? I mean really Britt she loved me then? If memory serves me correct she didn't even remember who I was." Forgot to mention in sixth grade my family moved to California until my freshmen year when we moved back.

"I know I'm right Rach don't try to deny it. She loved you then and she loves you now. I think she didn't remember you because we all thought you would be taller. Don't get angry you know I'm right." Ugh I'm not that short why so they always say that?

"Maybe you're right, maybe you're wrong. I do know that we should hurry up because you know how those two can be when not supervised." Well what do you know I'm right what a shock. "Santana Christina Lopez and Juanita Elena Lopez what in the hell are you two doing? I swear I can't leave you guys alone for five minutes without this always happening."

I swear to all that is holy one day I will end up beating the crap out of these two because they're always acting like they have no sense. When I know that they're both honor roll students and have more street smarts then all of our sophomore class put together.

"Are you going to tell me what's happening or am I going to have to beat it out of the both of you? Britt sweety please don't encourage them we're trying to make them not act like fools instead of hosting the next death match in the hallway." Brittany thought I wasn't paying attention and was getting ready to jump on the both of them. "I'm still waiting."

Yes my hands are on my hips, my lips are pursed, and the glare is on them. Standing next to me after she realized she would be chewed out is Britt doing her best impersonation of San's glare. She just looks so adorable and I just want to hug her but we have to see who breaks and tells on the other. It's always a great time to place bets on who cracks first.

"Erm well you see it's not as bad as it looks I swear we just had a slight disagreement and I tripped and Jay has that jacked up knee you know that right and then the thing wi-" now the other one is going to jump in.

"Yeah Rach it feels like floor was just waxed or something I mean this must be a safety precaution I mean it's a lawsuit waiting to happen I mean really. Not even a sign put to warn students or anything." Mmmhmm really.

" I would believe you guys if it wasn't for that piece of weave over there that looks like it came from you San. I know they're not loose yet since you just got them so tell me did the too waxy floor pull them off your head?" I don't understand why they're not standing up.

"I think it could maybe be from when I was trying to get up and I tugged on it." Really?

"San she was going to elbow drop your ass. And you pulled a cheap shot while she was distracted. Now are you voluntarily going to tell me why I had to break up a fight?" I will kick a bitch while she's down.

"It was a minor disagreement. I mean it's not like it was a fight to the death or anything of that nature so chill a little bit will you." Here I thought San would be the first to spill.

"Well then are we done here can we act like adults? Or do you guys need a timeout?" Say timeout come on say timeout.

"No it's cool we're done we were just waiting for you and now you're here so we're good." I guess I won't be too worried about it.

"Hey Britt nice to see you again. I wish it was in better circumstances but alas here we are." Here we go again with the Britt club.

"Hey Jay I missed you but I didn't know you know Professor Dumbledore. Does that mean you have a wand? Can I play with it? Please pretty please." Well that was random

"B I think the wand she has wants to play with you more then you want to play with it. I'm sure if you ask nicely she'll put a beard on for you." I have to admit that was a pretty good one.

"Rachel tell San to shut up she's being an ass again and I don't like it. It's not cool at all." Ugh and one day they will be in positions of power I can see it.

"Really Jay? San be quiet and let's go you can buy me some ice cream." Then we can talk about "the plan"

"Woohoo ice cream lets go guys. Ice cream waits for nobody I want sprinkles on my ice cream. Could I get two scoops? Hmmm bubble gum and mint sounds awesome thanks for paying San." Maybe this was a bad idea.

"Wait what do you mean paying how is this happening?"

"You heard the ladies Chris let's go get some ice cream they're wasting away." It seems like Jay is still looking for a fight.

"Shut up Jon lets go before you fall again." My two favorite ladies getting along.


End file.
